Aliens Are Among Us
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: X.A.N.A. has been destroyed and everything has seemed to be back to normal. That is, until Ulrich learned the truth about Yumi. The truth is to change his life forever. UlrichxYumi and one sided WilliamxYumi. BEING REWRITTEN...Sometime...
1. Can You Keep A Secret Ulrich?

**A/N: **Originally, I was going to publish this before the Bleach Interviews, but looking at the word count, I lost my courage. I'm hoping as this series goes on, it will get longer and better. Just trust me on that, since this chapter was originally written in the dark on this year's homeless for a night for one of my clubs.

Anyways:

_Ashleigh-_ She has her brown hair in piggytails, glasses, a black skirt, and plaid shirt in the color of red.

And now, were making Odd say the disclaimer, since he lost a bet.

Odd: The author does not own Code Lyoko. If she did, it would probably still be on TV now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Can You Keep A Secret Ulrich?<strong>

Six months…

For anyone, it would seem like a long time. For the Lyoko warriors, it seemed like a short time since they stopped X.A.N.A. and shut Lyoko down.

Ulrich was wondering through the forest. Why hasn't Yumi been acting normal around him recently? _It's probably not serious. I've probably been overthinking, _he concluded.

The bell rang and he ran back to the school. _Great, now I'm going to be late for Mrs. Mayer's class._

To his surprise, he made it to class with plenty of time. Jeremie looked at his brown haired friend. "Are you okay Ulrich?"

"Well I…Yumi's been unusual recently. I think I may be overacting but…"

Ashleigh went to Aelita and whispered, "She might be on her…You know?"

"I don't want to hear that," replied Aelita, getting what Ashleigh was talking about.

Odd actually looked serious at his worried friend. "Maybe you should talk to her, see what's up. You might be more at ease if you find out."

Ulrich nodded. "I guess."

* * *

><p>Ulrich looked around for Yumi after class. He found her running into the forest. He ran after her, yelling, "Yumi, wait!"<p>

After a while, he stopped and panted, closing his eyes while trying to get a breath. Yumi stopped a few feet ahead of him. She turned around, then started running again.

"Yumi," sighed Ulrich before continuing his chase. He did not have fun: Getting sandburs on his pants and socks, running through brambles. He knew he was going to get some scars for at least a week.

Ulrich laid a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "Yumi why are you doing this? What's wrong?"

Yumi put her hands up to her ears. "Can you keep a secret, Ulrich? Even from Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, and Ashleigh?"

Looking a little shocked, Ulrich replied, "S-sure." Why would she keep a secret from the rest of the group…The group they fought for months with?

Yumi released her hands and turned around. Her ears were bigger and pointed. The ring around her eye's pupils turned a very pale yellow. Her fingernails grew into claws.

Ulrich took a step back. "Wha-what are you?"

"An alien," Yumi replied, looking down sullenly. "To be correct, an alien princess."

"A-A…" It tooks a few seconds before Ulrich could get a sentence out. "Why are you here, then?"

"I don't know. My parents sent me here years ago, but I can't remember the reason that they told me."

"So you're here for some reason you can't remember. And why did you show me your true form?"

"This isn't my true form!" Yumi calmed herself down before continuing, "This is only a half form. And this always happens during a full moon, shining on Earth and my planet, Clarion."

"And you can't control it?"

Yumi shook her head no. "Not during a full moon period." Her ears, eyes, and nails went back to normal. "Promise me you won't tell."

Ulrich clenched his fists. "I promise."

* * *

><p>The male was confused when he first heard this. Ulrich now grew on to the truth about his crush.<p>

He was walking to class when he saw Yumi. She was clutching her head, whispering, "Not now, not now."

Ulrich walked over to Yumi. "Hey, are you okay?"

Yumi opened her eyes, looked at Ulrich, and grunted. "Ulrich, you should go. Now!"

"Why?"

Yumi looked like she was in pain. Then continued, "Since I've been sixteen, during one of the full moon days I fully transform. But, unlike transforming by will, the forced transformation doesn't let me control my actions." Yumi finally looked at Ulrich. "It's a burden of being a princess."

"You'll be okay." Ulrich put his hands on Yumi's shoulders. "I'll be along side you."

"Thanks Ulr–Ugh!" Yumi clutched her stomach and growled.

Ulrich started to step back. He remembered, _I have to be strong. I promised Yumi._

Yumi's eyes glowed yellow, brighter than the last time Ulrich saw them. Her ears became bigger and pointier. Her fingernails grew. A tail came out of her back. Scales covered her body, the ceiling lights glowing on them, releasing a faint gray. Her white teeth became jagged razors.

Having a weird feeling, Ulrich knew Yumi wasn't in control. "Yu-Yumi?"

_It's not going to work._

Ulrich looked for someone who said that. It was useless because everyone was in class.

The brown haired boy backed up and stood still.

Yumi sniffed Ulrich. Then, ran away, stomping through the hallway.

Ulrich silently thanked classes. He started to think how he was going to get Yumi back to normal.

* * *

><p>The alien girl was storming through the forest. Her powerful tail slammed into trees, breaking them in half. She roared before continuing on.<p>

Ulrich had a rope in his hands and a thought in head. Five years of roping was about to pay off.

_She's going for the town. Get her now!_

Ulrich heard the voice again. He looked at Yumi, who was near the school wall. The lasso reached Yumi and Ulrich made sure she didn't get away.

* * *

><p>Yumi woke up. By the looks of it, she was in the garden shed. Her arms were bound by rope. This she noticed when she tried to get up.<p>

"Wh-where am I?" asked the blacked haired girl.

Ulrich looked over. "Sorry." He got up and went to untie Yumi. "You transformed. I had to subdue you."

"Wait I…" Faint memories came to Yumi. "Oh…" The girl looked at Ulrich and smiled. "Thanks for keeping your promises."

"Promises?"

"The keeping this a secret."

"Oh." Ulrich started to smile back. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like I said, I know it's not good yet, so I'm hoping it will be as it goes along. Please review or flame, since they will help this be a better fanfic.

**_Edit: _**I am so sorry people. While getting ready to load the next chapter, I realized this did not import the line breaks, which usually change the location in the story. (Smacks self in the head.) I promise, I will try to not let this happen again.


	2. We're In This Together

**A/N: **I was going to wait at least one more day to update, but I decided against it. I was so happy that this chapter was longer then the last. Plus, in this chapter, we learn more about William, everyone's...um...favorite possessed Lyoko warrior. A little bit of trivia: This chapter was started on the same day, same place as chapter one but wasn't finished on that day.

So without further ado, we're going to have a main character do the disclaimer.

Ulrich: Why me?

Author: Do it or you're sleeping with Odd tonight...And his snoring.

Ulrich: The author does not own Code Lyoko. Only herself, whenever that character actually shows up in the story, and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: We're in This Together<strong>

The next day, Ulrich walked into Ms. Hertz's class. He walked over to Jeremie and thanked him for covering him in class yesterday.

"It's all right Ulrich." Jeremie reached into his bag. "Here's the homework you need to make up."

"Thanks Jeremie."

Odd looked at his roommate. "Hey, where were you anyway Ulrich?"

"Well I was…uh…very busy." Ulrich scratched his head.

"I know you're lying."

"Then if I tell you I can't say anything, would you respect it?"

"Well yeah," scoffed Odd. "We are friends. I can respect your privacy Ulrich."

* * *

><p>Yumi was in Mrs. Mayer's class, drawing. William reached over before class started, saying, "You told Ulrich?"<p>

The black haired girl looked sternly at William. "I had no choice. Plus, he helped me with my freak out yesterday."

William sighed. "At least remember that I'm supposed to be your mate, princess."

"Sure." Yumi didn't care about what William said. She wished she could pick her own mate.

* * *

><p>Ulrich was lying in a tree, looking at the clouds. He was so happy he got over his vertigo to an extent. It seemed like a great day.<p>

_Yumi's coming._

Ulrich looked around. So far everytime he's heard that voice, no one was around that could of said it.

Ulrich shrugged and laid back. He closed his eyes to feel the soft breeze.

"Ulrich!"

The voice this time cut through Ulrich's thoughts. The brown haired boy was startled enough to fall out of the tree.

Yumi realized her mistake, quickly putting her hands to her head. Red energy formed around Ulrich, keeping him suspended in mid-air for a while. He was gently lifted to the ground, landing with a soft thud.

"Sorry Ulrich," replied Yumi, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ulrich looked at Yumi. "You can do that outside of Lyoko?"

Yumi nodded yes. "That, clairvoyance, and mind reading. It comes with being an alien. Along with this."

Yumi put her hands on Ulrich's ankles. She concentrated on the scratches and cuts from thorns and sand burrs the day Ulrich chased Yumi. The injuries were healed and closed up.

"Healing?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi nodded yes again.

"Yo-you're-"

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd called as he walked over. "Lunch is over! We got to get to class!"

"Yeah, might as well go before we're late." Yumi started walking to the school.

"…Amazing," Ulrich finished whispering.

* * *

><p>After school was done Ulrich was back in the forest. He thought he could finally relax in the tree. Soon, he found out that wasn't going to happen.<p>

"Hey, Ulrich!"

Ulrich looked down and groaned. It was William.

"So, I'm not getting any break today? Great." Ulrich climbed down the tree. He didn't feel like falling for a second time today. "What's up William?"

* * *

><p>Yumi's head snapped up while walking home. She murmured, "Oh, no William. Why do you have to do that?"<p>

The girl took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey mom, I'm going to be a little late for supper."

* * *

><p>William pushed Ulrich against a tree by the brown haired male's shirt. The black haired teen's other hand came out. His rings around the pupils of his eyes glowed a very faint navy blue. A katana appeared in his hand.<p>

"Oh great," Ulrich rolled his eyes, "William must be an alien too."

"I need to know, are you in love with Yumi?" growled William.

"Well…I guess a little bit. Why is it your business William?"

"Yumi is my mate."

Ulrich's eyes widened. "So you're…"

"Yes. I'm a prince from the planet Ticon. I'm supposed to be with Yumi. Not a puny Earthling like you."

"This is a problem with you?"

"Yes. Yumi is into you more then she is into me. I believe you need to be eliminated."

The katana swung for Ulrich and he closed his eyes. After a minute, Ulrich opened his eyes. He saw an arm with gray scales on it blocking the katana.

"Yu-Yumi?"

Yumi looked at Ulrich and smiled. "Hey, how you doing? Are you okay Ulrich?"

Ulrich nodded yes.

The blacked haired girl looked at William, her eyes a pale yellow. "Why? He's just an Earthling?"

"Because, you care about him more then you care about me." William moved the katana away from Yumi. "You're supposed to be my mate!"

"You should know by now, mates are not always written in stone."

William released Ulrich's shirt and backed up. He lounged for Ulrich.

Yumi put her heads to her head and stood in front of Ulrich. A bubble of red energy formed around the two.

As William's katana hit the shield, small red sparks flew out. Yumi looked like she really took a hit.

"Ulrich," Yumi groaned, "I shouldn't have involved you in this. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Yumi. It was going to happen."

Yumi's shield took another hit and vanished. She groaned and took a moment to regain her balance.

"Yumi, I really don't want to fight with you," snarled William.

Yumi's pale yellow eyes started going back to their human color as she glared at William. "Yo-you're going to have to if you want to try to get Ulrich."

William walked up to Yumi. One hit from him knocked the female out. "Sorry princess."

He turned and glared at Ulrich. "Now to deal with you." The black haired male swung the katana at Ulrich again. And once again, it hit the red shield.

"What!" William looked at Yumi. Her hands were at her head and her eyes were a darker yellow then before. William concluded, "She's still conscious by her alien strength."

"Ul-Ulrich," whispered Yumi.

_She's weak. Go._

Ulrich wasn't going to see who said anything this time. He followed the order, walking to Yumi. "Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"What! You're crazy!"

"No. I'm going to be too weak to fight and protect you until I heal. The saliva I'll give you through the kiss will give you the abilities to fight aliens."

Ulrich was about to protest, but gave up on that idea as he looked at Yumi. He leaned in close, lips puckered.

Yumi used her remaining strength to reach up and kiss Ulrich. The male closed his eyes and transformed into a one-piece suit the same color as his usual clothes. His eyes opened up, glazed with pale gray.

The black haired girl smiled at Ulrich. She fainted, out of strength for now.

Ulrich looked at Yumi and thanked her in his mind. He looked at William and his weapon. _He has a weapon,_ thought Ulrich. _And I don't. Yumi said this would help, but right now it looks like that isn't the case. I wish I had my katana._

_Then really wish for it._

_Who was that?_ Ulrich just decided to worry about it when his life wasn't in danger. He lifted his hand and his eyes glew a brighter shade of gray. _Come on katana._ A katana like the one he used to have in Lyoko appeared in his hand.

"Bring it on, William!"

"Will do." William charged with his katana in front of him.

* * *

><p>Ulrich blocked the attack with his katana. A sword fight began between the two.<p>

Odd was walking to the cafeteria for supper. He wondered where Ulrich was. He hasn't seen his roommate all afternoon.

"_I'll see you later Odd. I'm going into the forest."_

As Odd remembered what Ulrich said after class, he ran into the forest.

* * *

><p>William was close to killing Ulrich when he heard a sound. "Human."<p>

He walked away from Ulrich. "This is not over Stern, understand?" The navy blue eyes turned back to normal, the katana disappeared. William ran into the forest leaving the other two behind.

Ulrich looked at William leaving and shook his head. He started hearing the human and realized what he still looked like. _Okay, how do I get back to normal?_

As he thought that, Ulrich turned back into his usual form. He looked at himself and wondered, _It's that easy?_

"Ulrich!"

Ulrich turned around and saw Odd. "Hey Odd what are you doing? Didn't you eat supper?"

"No. I was worried about you."

"Don't worry, I'm not dead." _Yet._

Odd looked around and found Yumi on the ground. "Yumi! What happened?"

"She fainted. I think it was the heat."

"Well we better get her home before her parents freak out."

* * *

><p>Yumi asked Ulrich to meet her in the cafeteria the next morning. He left Odd behind to do it. The male was sitting and waiting patiently.<p>

The girl walked in and sat by Ulrich.

"All right, what did you want to talk about?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"Once again, I want to say I'm sorry for-"

"Don't worry. It's my fault for invading on your privacy…And for taking Odd's advice on one of the few times he was actually serious."

"But now William will be on your butt until you're dead."

"It'll be worth it to be with you." Ulrich sat back. "Why did you have to kiss me to give me these abilities?"

"To change an Earthling, or anyone from a different planet for that matter, you need to give them your saliva. Only by kissing I can give you the saliva and put this alien DNA in you. Now you are considered a protector. The actual job is to protect me, but I gave it to you to protect yourself."

"So now I…"

"You have a tiny bit of alien DNA in you. Sorry, I had no choice."

"It's all right." Ulrich gazed into Yumi's eyes. "We're in this together. Aren't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally, another chapter done. Another piece of trivia I forgot to mention: Every chapter's title has been said or thought by a character in the same chapter.

Next Chapter: Aliens are (somewhat) discovered at Kadic.

Remember, read and review. (Or read and flame. Your choice.)


	3. So, If They Find Me Out?

**A/N:** Finally, to the people who are actually following this story, thank you very much (Especially you guys who favorited this) and the third chapter is finally up. Okay, this was supposed to be uploaded way earlier. But what happened?

_Wednesday (Original Post-Date): _Busy watching . _Thrusday-Sunday:_ On mini vacation, so didn't bring laptop. _Sunday (2nd half): _Cousins, who don't have internet. _Monday: _Headache.

But this chapter is ready to get started. Quick notice: For future reference of this fanfic, Yumi my call herself an alien. This is because she is used to being an Earthling. And because everyone bailed on me for the disclaimer.

**Author: **I do not own any part of this fanfic that relates to Code Lyoko. It would be a dream come true if I owned that show.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: So, If They Find Me Out?<strong>

"Again!"

Ulrich was in his protector outfit, learning how to fight and use other weapons. This has been his typical morning the last few days: Going into the forest, getting taught by Yumi.

He was on the dagger now. Ulrich flung his arm and let the dagger soar into the target in the tree.

"You're doing well, better then what I expected from a human," Yumi said as the dagger disappeared. "But of course you fought in a virtual world. You have more experience than other humans."

Ulrich smiled at Yumi. He was happy to finally spend alone time with her…Even if alone time was practicing to protect himself from William.

Yumi looked at her phone. "We have to get to class now! We spent too much time out here!" she exclaimed as Ulrich transformed back to normal.

The two looked at each other and booked it back to campus. What they saw when they got there was a big crowd of students at the gate.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Yumi.

Ashleigh was the only one to turn around. "Some happened in the forest last night. They think it was an E.T. or something like that, so they called in some agency."

As Ashleigh turned back around, Ulrich poked Yumi's shoulder. She turned to Ulrich and pointed to his forehead. He thought, _This wasn't your fault, right?_

Yumi shook her head no.

* * *

><p>"So you guys are going to be the first tested, seeing how they found presence of aliens at our school," Ms. Hertz told her class.<p>

Yumi looked at William's empty spot, thinking, _William picked a god day to be 'sick.' But how am I getting through this?_

"First up, they want Dunbar and Ishiyama."

Yumi sighed. _Of course._ She stood up and reluctantly walked to the office. She's never going to get out of this.

She walked in and Yolanda looked at her. "Where's Dunbar?"

"He's sick."

"All right. Roll up your sleeves and lay down." Yolanda went to look in her drawers.

Yumi did as she was told and breathed in and out.

Yolanda prepped Yumi's arm. She positioned a needle. "All right, sit still for one minute."

Yumi closed her eyes and thought, _Please change. Change into human DNA for a minute._

"All done."

The black haired female opened her eyes. She didn't even feel a prick.

"Get back to class. Also, can you please send the next two people?"

* * *

><p>One week later, the principal called an assembly. He stood on the stage with the microphone. "Out of our test results we had one come back positive for alien DNA."<p>

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and gulped.

"We know for sure it was a male's test. But, unfortunately, we have no idea whose. They forgot to label it."

* * *

><p>"The only person they could have found out about was yours from your protector blood," Yumi said as she thought. She and Ulrich were behind the school after the assembly.<p>

Ulrich looked at her. "What about you and William?"

"William was-" cue air quotes, "–'sick,' and I forgot until last minute that William and I know how to mask our true DNA for a short time. I totally forgot to teach you that."

"So, if they find me out?"

"Well, no one I know has been, but I'm going to guess whatever happens to aliens in dissections will happen to you."

"We have to get the trail off."

"We will." Yumi turned to the forest. "But first I want to check out what happened."

* * *

><p>The two got into the forest. The only evidence they had was a crater.<p>

"Ugh. That won't help us in human form." Yumi turned around. "Ulrich, I'm going to have to fully transform to get better senses to track. Just don't be alarmed. This time, I'll be in control."

Ulrich nodded and backed up just in case.

Yumi's ears, teeth, and nails grew. The tail came out of her back. The grey scales formed on her body. Unlike the bright yellow like last time, her eyes became their usual pale yellow.

"Yumi?"

The alien turned towards Ulrich again. A growl-like voice replied, "Don't worry Ulrich. I'm in control."

The brown haired teen sighed.

"I think you'll be safe to transform into your protector form." Yumi started sniffing around the crater.

Ulrich closed his eyes. The one-piece suit appeared on his body. He opened his eyes to show the soft gray around the pupils.

"This seems like the work of an alien. I just don't know what planet it's from." Yumi looked up. "We need to get William. Let's just hope he won't try to attack you."

A bush rustled off to the side of them. Ulrich had his katana in his hand in less than a second flat. He stood in a fighting position. "Show yourself."

A figure walked out of the bush, hands up. "Relax, it's just me." The figure was William who put his hands down. "I heard Yumi's thoughts and thought I could be of some help."

Yumi put her arms down, walking on four legs towards William. "No fighting with Ulrich, understand?"

William nodded yes.

"All right. Transform and help me track."

The black haired boy's eyes turned navy blue. His teeth and nails grew, though his nails weren't as big as Yumi's. Black horns grew out of his head. Navy blue fur appeared on his skin.

"William's form is different than yours?" Ulrich asked as he looked at Yumi.

"Remember, he's from a different planet then me. Let's get searching William."

"Will do Yumi." William's voice sounded like Yumi's growling voice. He got right to work.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Ulrich and Yumi are." Odd blurted out.<p>

Aelita shrugged. "They just rushed into the forest like something was wrong."

"Come on. I'll look and see if Ulrich's in my room."

Aelita and Ashleigh got up along with Odd. "We'll see if Yumi's at home."

The three left, leaving Jeremie to type on his laptop alone. He heard a sloshing sound and looked up. He shrugged it off and continued working.

* * *

><p>William looked up. "Yumi, did you see that too?"<p>

"Yeah."

Ulrich looked confused. "See what?"

"William and I both had a vision. Someone's going to be attacked by an alien."

_Jeremie._

The unknown voice this time made Ulrich sick to his stomach. He clutched it so he wouldn't puke.

"You okay?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"Jeremie's going to get attacked."

"How do you know?"

"This inside voice that started when I found you out."

Yumi paused for a minute. "The only way we'll be able to track them is if we stay in alien form. However, we can't risk showing our true forms in the open. We'll try to help you as much as we can but you're going to have to be alone."

"All right. Tell me what to do."

"First, go back to your normal, human form."

Ulrich closed his eyes. He was back in his normal clothes with his normal eye color. His hand still contained a katana.

"Jeremie is at a bench near the park, that way." Yumi pointed her body at a direction.

Ulrich nodded and left.

"You think he'll be okay?" Yumi asked as she looked towards William.

William grunted and turned around.

* * *

><p>Jeremie tried to run away from a green, gelatin like creature. Along the way, he kept tripping and falling, only to get up and run again.<p>

"Hi-ya!"

Jeremie turned to see Ulrich swinging his katana at the gelatin thing. "Ulrich?"

The brown haired boy quickly looked behind himself. "Hey Einstein."

"What are you doing?"

"Helping. Now trust me, you need to get back to the dorms."

Jeremie opened his mouth for a second. "If you say so, just be careful." He ran off.

Ulrich hatched an idea. "Hey jelly, follow me!"

* * *

><p>Yumi scratched at the ground, bored. She would transform back to normal but she had a premonition Ulrich was coming with their 'friend.' She decided to stay in her true form because she needed to eat.<p>

William looked up and in a direction. "They're coming."

Yumi got back onto four feet and readied herself to pounce.

Ulrich ran by, stopping near William. Yumi pounced and pinned the alien down. She said, "William, make Ulrich look away. I'm pretty sure an Earthling doesn't want to see how we eat."

"Turn around Ulrich," commanded William.

The tone in William's voice made Ulrich cringe a little and made him turn around. He had the feeling that he never wanted to see Yumi eat another alien in this form.

* * *

><p>"Another assembly?" asked Odd as he sat in the bleachers. "We can't find Ulrich or Yumi…or William."<p>

"No need to worry about that Odd." Ulrich into the bleachers with a normal form Yumi and a normal form William.

"There you guys are. Do we want to know what happened with you guys?"

The three shook their heads no. They sat down. Ulrich got closer to Yumi's ear and whispered, "It's all over for me, isn't it?"

"I think so. Good luck Ulrich."

The principal came up to the podium. "Well, we have some more results."

Ulrich and Yumis' hearts pounded very hard, seeming like their hearts would leap out of their chests.

"And the result is…the lab made a mistake. There is no alien presence here. All of the agents that were to be investigating are to leave immediately."

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other with shocked looks.

* * *

><p>"So, what must have happened?" wondered Ulrich. The two were behind the school again.<p>

Yumi thought for a minute. "Maybe when your blood is separated from your body for a certain amount of time, the alien DNA disappears."

"Or someone could have messed up the test samples."

Ulrich and Yumi looked at William walking up.

"Of course you would," snickered Yumi.

"This will only be a one-time deal. As much as I wanted to see Ulrich dissected, Yumi would be upset and we might have been found out."

Ulrich put his arm around William's shoulder. "I owe you one William."

"All right, then GET YOUR ARM OFF OF ME!"

Yumi laughed at the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You know the drill, read and review. It has been scientifically proven that reviews help fanfics...And cancer!

Anyone who's reading my Bleach Interviews: I will update by this Friday. I never recieved questions so know I have to make them up.

Yes this chapter and the next are the only two so far that Ulrich and William team up. Will there be more? Who knows. And the next chapter wasn't going to be posted because of how I thought about it. It will be because it introduces one of William's powers.

Next Chapter: Sissi tries to find out about our trio.


	4. Notice About Fanfiction

Wow...It's been a while since I've uploaded something on this story. Hasn't it?

Though I haven't been meaning to. I was trying to write chapter four because it just flat out stunk. But that wasn't progressing well. It's not like the rest of the story has been well written eater.

I'm typing to say that as of today, I'm putting THIS version of the story on complete. No more chapters here unless someone really wants to see the poorly written fourth and fifth chapters I made. (They are very bad, trust me.) But what do I mean by this version. I mean, I'm rewriting the story, but putting it on another file so that if anyone wanted to, they could see how it got it start and you could see the difference. There are a few reasons I'm rewriting it, like:

1) It was written and planned poorly to begin with and I've improved since then. I'm going to rewrite it to my current standard and actually try to have it make sense to the story.  
>2) Evolution is coming out next year for those who don't know. This story is supposed to be six months after X.A.N.A. is defeated, so probably should wait for Evolution before trying to rewrite in case something happens. Plus, who doesn't want the new character in the fanfiction? (Yes, there is a confirmed new character. For those who don't want spoliers, this is where I will stop. For those who want to know, go find the Code Lyoko wiki.)<p>

So when I rewrite it and post it, I will put a notice on here for those who want to read it. So sorry that it took this long for me to decide, but at least it's going to make a lot more sense for this poorly written fanfiction if I really have some kind of planning. Like I said, you can request me to type up the other two chapters already written and post them here, but I repeat to warn you they are really idiotic. They would be raw, and not modifiyed at all. Hope to see you guys soon when I get around to rewriting this and thanks for understanding.


End file.
